


C A M P F I R E  S O N G Song

by Wholesome_Kermit



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Boys Kissing, Campfires, Camping, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, S'mores, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: The boys go on a camping trip, a lot of kissing and raining and now their gathered by the campfire.°×°×°×°Yes, yes the title is from spongebob





	C A M P F I R E  S O N G Song

"Okay, before we get in the car, does everyone have everything?" Brock asked as he stood near the SUV (pretend it's big enough) . Everyone nodded their heads. "Oka-" Tyler cut him off "Can we just get the fuck in?" he asked as he switched the bag he was holding to his other hand. Brock shrugged, moving out the way to let everyone in.

"Shot gun!" Craig yelled as he opened the front passenger door.

"And I'm driving." Marcel mumbled as he walked around the back of the car to the drivers seat. 

Jon smiled as he walked to the back of the car, throwing the trunk open and putting his bags in. He heard someone walk behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Hey." Evan said as he rested his hands on Jon's shoulders, dragging them down to his chest. Jon turned his head to see him "Hey." he repeated, closing the trunk. "That's gay." Smitty said as he walked past them. Jon rolled his eyes, swatting Evan slightly to make him move. 

As soon as everyone was in the car, everyone heard the slight buzzing of a car engine. 

Everyone sat near their best friends (aka boyfriends) Evan sat next to Jon, John sat next to Smitty, Brock sat next to Brian, and Tyler sat alone, resting his feet up on the seat next to him as he played on his phone. 

Jon rested his head on Evan's shoulder as he looked around the car. Brian and Brock were in front of them, they were whispering to eachother, so no one could hear them. Jon snorted quietly as he thought of what they were saying.

Behind Jon were Smitty and John, who were basically cuddling, but it was not really safe as John was laying down on all the seats, his knees up since he was too tall to rest his legs on the material. 

Smitty was resting his head on John's shoulder as he laid on him. 

Jon smiled at all his friends, they were all so happy with the person they were together with, even himself. 

Jon closed his eyes as he sighed, intertwining his hand with Evan's. 

He slowly slipped into the darkness, it soon being lit up with dreams. 

°

°

°

"WAKE UP BITCH!" Jon shot up as he heard Marcel yell at him. He put his hands on his face as he calmed down, realising where he was. He heard Evan yell at Marcel for yelling at Jon. 

"Aww, protective boyfriend." Craig cooed as he walked behind Marcel. 

Jon heard Evan sigh, he looked up from where his hands where in his face.  He looked at Evan with tired eyes, smiling at him. Evan smiled back as he unbuckled and got out the car. Jon did the same, kicking Marcel in the leg slightly as he got up. 

"Why were people yelling." Smitty said as he got out the car too, yawning, John walking behind him.  _Atleast I wasn't the only one who was rudely woken_ Jon thought as he crossed his arms. "Marcel was being a bitch." Jon said as he glared at him. Marcel rolled his eyes as he walked towards the trunk. 

Brian and Brock were the last ones out as the walked to their group of friends. 

"To the cabin!" Brian shouted as he ran to the cabin, holding Brocks hand as he dragged him near the camp place. 

°

°

°

Smitty pouted as he looked out the window of the cabin. It was the next day and it was  _raining._

"Hey what's wrong?" John asked as he stepped beside Smitty, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Smitty looked at him, his face brighting only a little "Its raining, we can't do anything now." he said as he sighed. "It's okay, let's go out in the rain, yeah?" John said softly as he kissed Smitty's cheek lightly. Smitty smiled "Okay." he replied, turning his head to leave a chaste kiss on John's lips. 

He got out of John's embrace, walking towards the door.

"Where you guys goin'?" Jon asked as he walked over there, stuffing a granola bar in his mouth. "Outside." Smitty said as he opened the door. "It's.. Raining." Jon said slowly. Smitty nodded "And I'm a Canadian," Smitty said, laughing at Jon's confused look "sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious." he said as he walked out the door with John. 

Jon shrugged as he watched the door close, walking back towards Evan. 

 

John dragged Smitty into the rain. He ran his fingers through Smitty's now wet, brown hair (he has brown hair right?). He pressed his lips against his hair, pulling away and taking him into a hug.

Smitty sighed happily as he hugged the blonde/white haired man back. 

"John," Smitty mumbled as he pulled his face up from John's chest "can I have a kiss?" he asked as he watched John's gave soften. "Of course." John replied, giving him a long kiss. He broke the hug to put his hands on Smitty's face. "I love you." Smitty said against John's lips. 

Those three words alone made John feel like he was high. High on love and vape. (lmao best combo) 

"I love you too, so much." John sighed as he broke the kiss. "Let's go in before we get a cold." John said as he took in Smitty's face. He swore to any God that was out there that Smitty had the prettiest face ever, the blush on his cheeks highlighting it more. Smitty nodded, allowing John to drag him inside the cabin. 

°

°

°

"Campfire!" Brock said as he walked outside to the camp sight. Luckily, no one was there at the time, since it was legit almost 1 am. Smitty yawned as he rubbed his eyes "Why are you doing this?" he asked as he leaned against his boyfriend. Brock turned "Im just as tired as the next person at this time but this is the perfect time since no one is out here." he said is a hushed whisper. 

Evan yawned as his lover bounced happily beside him "Why are you so hyper at 1 am?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around Jon's waist. Jon smiled at him "I love campfires, the s'mores, the spooky stories, the songs!" he said excitedly as he snuggled into Evans warmth. 

"Or it's because you need to get on a better sleeping schedule." Evan mumbled as he put his head on Jon's. 

They all sat around the fire, Tyler walking over to light it up, letting out a quiet "Shit" as he burnt himself slightly. "Nice job." Marcel said sleepily as he watched Tyler. "Shut the fuck up, Marcel." Tyler mumbled as he walked over to sit by Craig. 

Brock plopped down next to Brian, laying his head down on Brian's lap. He hummed happily as he felt Brian run his fingers through his hair. 

John pulled out a rod (those wood ones) and stuck a marshmallow on it, shifting it towards the burning wood. As soon as it got close to black he pulled it away, squishing it in between gram crackers and chocolate. "Here" he said quietly as he gave the s'more to Smitty. 

Smitty thanked him as he bit it, chewing on it slowly as he tried to stay awake. 

Most of them ending up either eating a s'more or chocolate or just a marshmallow. 

"Best. Camping trip. Ever." Jon said as he stuffed a marshmallow in his mouth, trying not to yawn. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They don't even sing the c a m p f i r e s o n g song lmao but who doesn't love spongebob amirite. 
> 
> Also I just learned that Evan broke up with his girlfriend apparently and I had no fucking clue at all. :( (they probably did a while ago but I'm a fucking idiot) 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
